Remnant
"The world is a series of broken conquered worlds that someone once believed would last forever. Occasionally we find the wreckage of such things, oftentimes surrounded by desolation or overgrown with layers of life that reclaimed the land. Among these, what stands out the most to me was the wreckage of a statue built by a king of some forgotten country proclaiming his dominion and eternal works, surrounded by a lush forest owned by no one to remember his name" ''(Technocracy archaeologist journal) The Lost nations or ghost lands are areas of the world that were populated during the first age of expansion but either abandoned or conquered during the time of the Great War. They are notorious for being home to dangerous biomorphs, bandits or centuries old structures ready to collapse at a moments notice. Though they are rumored to contain great treasure, forgotten technological relics or forbidden knowledge. Some of these lost nations are small, settlements, statues are all that remain. Other lost nations can be sprawling cities still standing centuries after they were built. Lost nations will sometimes be found near abandoned bio temples or haunted forests Ruined Ashed Cities sacked during the Great War count as lost nations, and are often being cleared of bandits and marauders in an attempt to reclaim the ground, though many secrets buried in the guild vaults of conquered cities. '''Great War Ruins' "the structures are made with Ashed iron woven concrete, however the design and guiding suggests Broken Kingdom architecture, the gilding and artistic works suggests Goran influence. The written records are in Kushani with Technocracy terms and Mamutok runes. When was this sort of cooperation even remotely possible?" '' While not technically Remnants, the period of time often referred to as the '''Golden Age' of civilization when the Great Immortal Nations were at peace with each other cause a massive build up of research facilities, temples, and other assorted mega structures. During the Great Immortal war many of these structures were abandoned, raided, or destroyed. However many enough of them were simply forgotten about due to the enormous amount of support required to maintain them. Many of these structures contain such things as advanced materials, technology, historic records, works of art, or stockpiles of material currency. Pre Dawn Remnants "Before the rise of the Silver blooded, before the Goran were forged in fire and the armored riders thundered across the plains, before even the undying walked among us, there was life. Untold stories lost to the ages and buried under the sands of time. They lay just beneath our feet, and sometimes it is best we leave them there. ''(Woag Exploratory journal) Structures that predate the '''dawn era' from unknown civilizations are occasionally discovered either by excavation teams, mining companies, or earthquakes that leave massive rifts in the planet's crust. These ruins are sometimes found with greater or smaller proportions to ruins of human and ab human structures or tools. These ruins often pre-date the knowledge of the Immortals themselves Living Remnants ''"This creature, it appears to be one of a kind. We have no record of its species nor have we seen anything else matching its description. It seems oddly intelligent, and if the locals are to be believed has been around since the founding of this village several centuries ago, perhaps longer. We shall capture it and make a gift of it to the Great Phoenix." ''(Kushani noble journal) Category:Locations Category:Nations